vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wii Fit Trainer
|-|Female= |-|Male= Summary The Wii Fit Trainer is the fitness instructor of the Wii Fit Series. She is primarily female, but can also be opted out to be a male as well. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | At least High 7-A, higher via Final Smash Name: Unknown, referred to as the Wii Fit Trainer Origin: Wii Fit Gender: Can be either male or female, though the female is the primary one Age: Likely in her/his 20s or 30s Classification: Human, Health Trainer, Fighter Powers and Abilities: |-|Wii Fit= Athletic human physical characteristics |-|Super Smash Bros.=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation/Energy Manipulation, Healing via Sun Salutation, Statistics Amplification via deep breathing, Wind Manipulation via Hoop Hurricane, Explosion Manipulation via Volatile Breathing, Hammerspace via Super Hoop and Header, Afterimage Creation, Energy Projection, and minor Danmaku via Final Smash, Forcefield Creation, Damage Boost (Deals extra damage to opponents made of metal), Poison Manipulation (Can poison enemies with just their attacks), Attack Reflection (Can completely reflect an attack with their shields), Healing (Can heal themselves by parrying attacks with their shield), Acrobatics (All Smash Characters are capable of doing flips around the battlefield and being agile, this gets further upgraded to the point of being able to gain an extra mid-air jump), Life Absorption (Can drain the life of their opponents with their attacks), Empowerment (Gets stronger when both damaged, undamaged, and eating food), Magnetism Manipulation (Can magnetically attract all healing items towards them), Resistance to Weapons (Severely reduces the damage taken from weapon-based attacks), Air Manipulation (Can resist the effects of strong winds and air), Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (Severely reduces the damage taken from both fire and explosions) |-|With Spirits=Healing, Damage Boost (When fighting against giants, metallic foes, summoned foes, and forcefields), Summoning (Can summon weapons and objects depending on the spirits wielded), Ice Manipulation (via Freezie), Durability Negation (Death's Scythe allows the user to One-Hit-Kill the foe if they have low health. Lip's Stick inflicts a flower which drains the health of the target for a while), Plant Manipulation (Via Lip's Stick), Energy Projection (Can wield energy swords and ray guns), Fire Manipulation (via Fire Flower), Electricity Manipulation (Via Screw Attack and Hothead), Homing Attack (Via Beastball granting sort of spirits), Gravity Manipulation and Pseudo-Black Hole Creation (Certain spirits allow the wielder to use the Black Hole item), BFR (Certain spirits allow the wielder to use the Star Launcher item), Metal Manipulation (Certain spirits turn the wielder into metal for a while, reducing knock-back while also increasing their weight), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Can resist and even heal from poison attacks with certain spirits), Gravity Manipulation (Can ignore changes in gravity with certain spirits), Air Manipulation (Can resist strong winds with certain spirits), Adhesive Manipulation (Can move normally on sticky floors with certain spirits), Electricity Manipulation (Certain spirits severely reduce the effects and damage sustained by electric attacks), Ice Manipulation (Certain spirits severely reduce the effects and damage sustained by ice-based attacks), Sleep Manipulation (Can resist sleep inducement with certain spirits), Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (Certain spirits severely reduce the effects and damage sustained by fire-based attacks), Water Manipulation (Certain spirits severely reduce the effects and damage sustained by water-based attacks), Energy Projection (Certain spirits severely reduce the effects and damage sustained by energy-based attacks), Weapon Mastery (Certain spirits severely reduce the damage sustained by weapon-based attacks) Attack Potency: Athlete level (Is a very fit human who regularly partakes in exercise) | At least Large Mountain level+ (Should be comparable to SSB Kirby), higher via Final Smash Speed: Athletic Human | Massively FTL+ (Via scaling from Smash Kirby) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Class K (Should be comparable to King Dedede who is able to swing his hammer with this much force) Striking Strength: Athlete Class | At least Large Mountain Class+ Durability: Athlete level | At least Large Mountain level+ (Can take hits from Smash Bros. Kirby) Stamina: Likely extremely high, seems to value exercise as a hobby, and even does it casually on a regular basis, even going as far as to incorporate yoga poses into her fighting style Range: Standard human melee range | Standard melee range normally, several meters via projectiles Standard Equipment: Hula Hoops, Soccer Balls (Normal, Weighted, or Large in size) Intelligence: Decent combatant and knowledgeable in health and fitness, otherwise unknown Weaknesses: Seems to be obsessed with being fit Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Header - WFT heads a soccerball towards the opponent. * Weighted Header - Same as header, only the ball has more weight to it, allowing it to travel faster, farther, and do more damage. * Huge Header - Same as header, only the ball is much larger, flies slower, and doesn't do as much damage. * Super Hoop - WFT twirls some hula hoops around her body, allowing her to float up into the air for a limited distance. The hoops can also deal damage if they hit opponents on the way up. * Jumbo Hoop - Same as Super Hoop, only the hula hoops are much larger, providing for more horizontal distance coverage at the cost of height. * Hoop Hurricane - Same as Super Hoop, only the hula hoops create a vortex that pulls opponents inward, hitting multiple times. * Deep Breathing - When this technique is used correctly, it heals her slightly and increases her movement speed and overall damage output by 1.2x, and the overall knockback of her moves by 1.3x, all for 7 seconds. The attack has a large recharge time, and subsequent uses of the move will have lower damage output multiplier (1.16x). * Volatile Breathing - Just like Deep Breathing, but instead of boosting her stats, the attack instead just creates a large explosion. * Steady Breathing - Just like Deep Breathing, but instead of boosting her damage output and knockback, the move boosts her resistance to being launched. * Sun Salutation - WFT performs the sun worship pose and charges a yellow ball of light in front of her torso. The projectile grows in size as it charges, and firing a fully charged Sun Salutation heals her slightly. * Enriched Sun Salutation - Same as Sun Salutation, only the ball of energy shrinks instead of growing, although it does more damage. * Sweeping Sun Salutation - Same as Sun Salutation, only the ball of energy hits multiple times while slowly dragging opponents along with it. It will also heal WFT slightly more when released at full charge. * Wii Fit - Wii Fit Trainer's final smash. WFT performs the Warrior Pose to emit a storm of afterimages to fly forward and hit the opponent. Gallery Key: Wii Fit | Super Smash Bros. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Athletes Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Air Users Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Afterimage Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Adults Category:Danmaku Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Adhesivity Users